Windsor Cat
by rhea michelle malone
Summary: Kurt and Reed find a kitten abandoned in the snow, with nowhere to take it they bring it to the dorms at Windsor, right under the nose of administration, but how long can they keep it up? Major Klaine with a side of Rane, set in CP Coulter's Dalton-verse.
1. Be Our Guest

**Hello there!**

**This is something I've been playing around with for awhile and I only just now began to write it. It's set in CP Coulter's Dalton-verse, but if you haven't read Dalton, you'll still get most of this fic (though I highly suggest you go check it out, especially if you love Klaine, it's awesome!). **

**The main pairing is Klaine, of course, but there will be some Rane (Reed Van Kamp and Shane Anderson-CP Coulter's original characters, so all cred goes there).**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt and Reed almost did not see it on that early November morning. They had been walking back from the infirmary (Reed had sprained his wrist and the ace bandages in Windsor house were all suspiciously used up), up the stone steps to enter Windsor when Reed suddenly knelt down, stopping Kurt in his tracks as he had been walking behind him.<p>

"Uh, Reed. It's kind of two degrees out. I'd really like to go inside, if you don't mind." Kurt frowned, desperately rubbing his mitten clad hands together in a failing attempt at creating warmth. Unfortunately for him, Reed didn't appear to have heard, much less comprehended, a word he had said. The smaller boy sat crouched on the side of the stoop, peering into the space between the bushes and the building's wall.

"Shhh." Reed said, not looking back at Kurt. The taller boy raised an eyebrow but moved slowly so that he was crouched down next to the strawberry blonde. It took his eyes a second or two to see it, but sure enough, it was there.

"Oh! Is that...?" Kurt frowned, turning his head to Reed who did not look back, but rather began to tilt his body forward.

He cautiously reached out one hand and then the other and nearly stretched his arms as far as they would go until he, to their luck, easily scooped it out of the snow with little protest on the other end.

"Sorry for the silence, I didn't want to scare him." Reed gave a small grin as he pulled himself up into a standing position once again. Kurt's eyes grew big and a grin had already begun to work itself onto his face.

"That is the cutest thing I have ever seen!" He nearly squealed. He was about to begin a rampage of baby talk but caught himself and once again quickly realized that it was well below freezing out.

"What are we going to do with it?" Reed asked in a small voice, nervous that the answer might not be the one he was looking for.

"Well...we certainly can't leave him out here-he'll freeze to death..." Kurt reasoned, crossing his arms and rubbing his shoulders over his wool military jacket as the harsh cold of the heavy air bit at his skin, "I mean, I'm surprised he's still alive as it is. It's pretty bad out here." Reed nodded gravely.

"In fact, can we go inside and discuss this? I sort of want all of my limbs in tact." Reed explained. Kurt nodded and just as they were about to walk into Windsor, Reed haulted them.

"What is it this time, did you find a zoo behind the bushes?" Kurt snapped as the air in his lungs felt icy and stinging.

"Well, we can't just bring an animal into a dorm, it's not allowed. We'll get expelled-and we've got Regionals coming up, remember?" Reed reasoned,

"Help me hide him, at least until we get upstairs." Kurt nodded and they began to devise places to pack it amidst their heavy winter wear, which was tough because they didn't want to smother him. Finally Kurt pulled his white fur-lined ear flap hat off of his head, turned it open side up and motioned for Reed to plop him in.

"With any luck, he'll be slightly camouflaged, you know?" Reed nodded and as Kurt gently pressed the hat into the inside of his now-unbuttoned coat, they entered the doors, practically ran up the stairs and accidentally slammed the door to their shared dorm room.

* * *

><p>Reed began to strip himself of his layers as Kurt plunked down on his bed, an eager smile spread across his face as he coaxed the snow white kitten out of his equally snow white hat.<p>

"Ree-eed, look how cute he is!" He gushed. He wasn't sure why, but as soon as baby animals came into play, all of Kurt's composure flew out the window and he was left a giggling, grinning, baby-voiced mess of a man.

Reed chuckled as he made his way over to the bed, tripping on his shoelace in the process, but catching himself before he hit the ground.

"He _is _sort of the cutest thing I've ever seen." Reed smiled down at the cat who had began to shake the leftover bits of snow out of his fur like a dog. The two boys giggled as the infant began to brush both of his ears with his paws, making sweeping motions over his face with his arms.

"I wish we could keep him..." Kurt let out absently, rubbing the back of the visitor's ears with his pointer finger. Reed sighed in agreement as he pushed himself off of Kurt's bed and plopped down at the desk, furiously typing things into Google.

"What are you up to?" Kurt asked as the kitten crawled into his lap, it's bright blue eyes peering up at Kurt in wonder.

"Well, we can't keep him, so I figured we'll have to give him up to a shelter or rescue or something. Only problem is, the shelter doesn't operate on the weekends, so we'll have to wait until Monday unless we want to take him to the next closest one, which is in...Newark. Three hours away. Not sure if a three hour drive is the best thing to be doing in this weather." Kurt bit his lip, attempting to hide his smile at the fact that they would have to keep him, at least for a little while.

"So I guess this little guy is our guest for the weekend." Kurt cooed as the kitten nuzzled into his chest. Reed nodded, also unable to suppress a grin.

The moment of peace with the visitor, however, was interrupted abruptly by a knock on the door.

"Shit!" Kurt whisper yelped, grabbing on in the gentlest way possible to the kitten on his chest and springing up from his bed. Reed hopped up too, only to have his ankle give in, causing him to trip on his way to the door. Kurt's eyes darted around, trying to think of the best hiding spot for the kitten.

"My closet!" Reed yelled frantically. Kurt nodded and dashed to the opposite end of the room, opened the door to the closet and put a finger to his lips, willing the little guest not to make a sound. As the closet door shut and Kurt ran to his bed, posing himself in a way that seemed casual and unsuspicious, Reed whipped open the door.

"Hey, Blaine." The shorter boy greeted nervously, his voice louder than it should have been, the door only open a crack and Reed blocking what little entrance there was with his body. Blaine raised a confused eyebrow and attempted to peer over the shorter boy's head,

"Uh, hey Reed. Is Kurt here?" He asked, not bothering to try to get inside. Blaine was pretty used to people in Windsor having...quirks. Reed only nodded,

"Yep." Blaine nodded back at him, waiting for an invitation inside-one that Reed did not seem like he was going to give. It was awkwardly silent for a moment until Kurt pushed through Reed, still not allowing much of the room to be viewed by his boyfriend.

"Hey!" He smiled nervously. Blaine beamed back at him and took one of his hands, "'Hey' yourself." He flirted.

"Yep, so what do you want?" Kurt asked-not in a particularly brash way, but as soon as he said it, he wished it had been nicer. Blaine cocked an eyebrow, but went on unphased.

"Movie date night-Netflix on the laptop in your room. You insisted on it yesterday, remember? I made grilled cheese," He said as he held up a Tupperware container, "Well, actually, Dwight took the toaster-I didn't ask why, so it's really just Kraft singles and bread, hope that's okay." Kurt couldn't help but grin,

"That's perfect." He squeezed Blaine's hand and gave him a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. Kurt had almost forgotten what he was doing when he began to lead Blaine inside, their hands still intertwined.

"Uh, actually, could you give me a second with Reed, I need to tell him something." Blaine's confused facial expression now seemed permanently drawn onto his face, but he nodded and gave them space.

"You need to get him out of here-Blaine's acting prefect, if he finds him he'll make us give him away!" Kurt spoke low, glancing over Reed's shoulder to the closet where the cat resided.

"What should I do? Where should I take him?" Reed bumbled, already working his way to the other side of the room.

"I don't know, go to Shane's room! And if you have time could you stop by the pet store on 5th street and pick up some stuff for him?" Reed nodded and their eyes met in mutual understanding.

* * *

><p>"How'd you manage to sneak him out of your room without Blaine noticing?" Shane asked in wonder, a goofy grin on his face the entire time the story was being recounted. Reed smirked,<p>

"Kurt distracted him." Shane wiggled his eyebrows mock-sexily, prompting Reed to swat at him jokingly. Before he retaliated, Shane scooped up the kitten and set it gently on the floor, patted it on the head-then turned to Reed ready to pounce. Shane pushed him onto his back, pinning him with both of his hands on his shoulders.

"I call foul!" Reed protested, his eyes smiling through his strawberry blonde mop. Shane's face turned soft and he leaned down to plant a gentle kiss, his left hand coming up to cradle Reed's head and his right sliding down to sit on his surprisingly toned chest. Shane began to sit up when Reed wrapped his hand around his head and pulled him down again, eager to just be close to the ball of energy that was Shane.

As time wore on, they both traded in gentle and sweet for something more wicked. Both gained confidence as they went and eventually hands skirted at hem lines, skin became heated under the touch of another and the two bodies became completely entangled.

"Oh my God!" Reed gasped just as Shane began to rock his hips a little and nip at the silky skin of Reed's alabaster neck.

"You like that?" Shane whispered in a simultaneously caring and aroused voice.

"No! I mean, well...yes," His speech paused as Shane ground down a little harder, but he managed to push through and articulate, "I meant, oh my God, the door's open. We didn't shut it all the way!" Shane could have laughed at the way Reed's voice went from deep and turned on to high pitched and freaking out in less than two seconds, but he didn't have the time because sure enough, the door was opened just wide enough for the tiny kitten to get by. The two boys sprung out of bed and made a quick check around the room just in case, by some miracle, the cat hadn't actually left the room, but to no avail.

"Well. This sucks." Shane murmured as he began darting out the door after Reed, forgetting his shirt lying on the bed and his belt undone in the haste.

* * *

><p><strong>So, if you've read any of my other stuff, you know that I don't tend to write with much dialogue, but I'm experimenting here-trying to find a balance between actionsdescriptions and words. It would be great of you if you could tell me how I'm doing with that-I'd really like to know!**

**If you have any suggestions/comments/questions/(constructive) criticism, REVIEW!:D**

**Have a lovely day, **

**~Rhea**


	2. Mistaken Meaning

**Two updates in one day? This girl definitely has a life. (ha, nope.) **

**Anyway, we continue our story-but first, a disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to CP Coulter and the folks over at Glee. Well, actually, I guess I own the cat but that's beside the point.**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

* * *

><p><em>"..I love that after I spend the day with you, I can still smell your perfume on my clothes. And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night. And it's not because I'm lonely, and it's not because it's New Year's Eve. I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."<em>

Blaine, whose arm was wrapped around Kurt's shoulder, gave a warm squeeze as the other boy wriggled in closer.

"I love this movie." Kurt commented quietly, glancing up into his boyfriend's eyes from where his head sat nestled in his chest. Blaine smiled back at him and leaned in close, giving him a small kiss,

"And I love you." He whispered in perhaps the sweetest way possible. Kurt beamed at him-even though they'd said it a lot, it's effect never seemed to wear off, and just as Blaine went in for another kiss, the door busted open to reveal a frantic looking, half clothed Shane whose trousers were low hung, due possibly to the belt that was lying limp around his waist.

Kurt sighed and Blaine raised his eyebrows sarcastically in agreement and the two reluctantly untangled themselves.

"What do you want, little brother of mine?" Blaine asked, his tone edging on 'you-are-interrupting-me-and-I-am-not-happy-with-you'.

"Besides, I don't know...a shirt?" Kurt deadpanned.

"I...uh...you see, Blaine. I lost something," He began, walking closer to Kurt's bed, then plopping down on the corner, "I lost something important. And I need to know...what to do now. Because it's gone. Because I lost it...Goddammit, I lost it..." The last sentence was spoken more to himself. The other two boys furrowed their brows, not quite sure what Shane was saying.

"Uh...what did you lose, Shane?" His voice now a little higher and nervous as to what he might say, particularly if he was going solely off of his little brother's appearance. Shane glanced down and then looked directly at Kurt, pleading with eyes that the he would get the hint buried in his words,

"I lost..._it._" He said quietly, putting as much emphasis as he could in a desperate attempt to convey that he had lost the cat. Apparently Kurt wasn't catching on and Shane quickly found himself even more lost than he was before as Blaine interjected, slightly alarmed,

"Shane! I'm so...I'm just...I didn't expect this from you. And with Reed especially. I really thought you two would be more careful." Blaine shook his head, disappointed at what he believed to be the losing of his brother's virginity. Shane cocked an eyebrow, not understanding what his brother was talking about and assuming that his venture into Reed's room was a lost cause. Until he heard a small meow from somewhere behind him. Blaine could have swore that his brother's head nearly hit the ceiling, he jumped so high.

"Uh, Shane, what're you doing? I was kind of talking to you..."Blaine's voice called, hinging on annoyed, as the lanky boy darted into Reed's half of the room. He was practically turning circles, he was looking around so frantically. Finally, he spotted the fluffy white kitten lying on Reed's pillow, cleaning it's face and smiling up at him.

"Thank God." He murmured to himself as he scooped it up and held it close to his chest, its fur sticking out between the spaces in his tan, lanky fingers.

"Now...how to get you out of here..." He whispered to himself as the kitten mewled, making Shane's hair stick up in worry that Blaine would catch him. He glanced around once more and spotted an oversized wool cardigan handing limp over a chair. He threw it on over his naked torso and, by a stroke of luck, saw that it had inside pockets, where he quickly sat the tiny kitten.

"Shane. I'm serious. You need to be more careful. I mean, losing "it"", he used Shane's own word, "is a big deal." Blaine snapped as Shane returned to their half of the room, intending on a speedy exit.

"Oh, trust me. I know it's a big deal..." He muttered, walking towards the door, praying the cat wouldn't make a noise. He wasn't sure how would manage to get out of that mess.

"Look, Shane," He called, stopping him from walking out the door, "just...you used protection, right?" Blaine asked more softly.

"Protection?" Shane scrunched up his face, still confused, "Like...a lock?" He asked, oblivious to what was going on inside Kurt and Blaine's minds. Kurt cocked his head and Blaine stuttered, unsure how to respond.

Shane rolled his eyes and began to take off again.

"Shane." Kurt called, though he pretended not to hear and continued out the door anyway, "I think Reed, Blaine and you and I are going to have a little talk together later." He heard as he exited the dorm room. Forgetting about the kitten for a split second he poked his head back in the door,

"Like a double date?" He asked excitedly before remembering that he was illegally smuggling a cat around the dorms and could be suspended and sent back to Colorado, which would suck, so he sped down the hallway, leaving Kurt and Blaine both distraught.

* * *

><p><strong>I've basically come to the conclusion that this is a crack fic. or...crack-ish. Kind of excited, not gonna lie:)<strong>

**Also, I realize it's mostly Reed/Shane going on here, but it'll be more Klaine focused shortly!**

**Review por favor!  
><strong>

**~Rhea**


	3. Windy

**Here it is, a third installment! And this time with more Klaine! :D**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was well past curfew when Reed entered his shared room, holding the kitten to his chest as he crossed the threshold.<p>

"Hehem." Came a small noise from the plush chair next to his bed, prompting Reed to crinkle his forehead as he set the kitten down. He knew that noise, it meant, universally, 'I-am-not-happy-with-you'. The ginger boy ran a hand through his hair as he entered Kurt's line of sight. The brunette was sitting with his legs crossed as usual, but now instead of the generally charismatic face that he gave Reed, his jaw was set firmly and his eyes had turned a stormy grey.

"Uh...what's...going on?" Reed asked, standing completely frozen, unaware of what to do. Kurt simply motioned toward the edge of the bed, "Sit." Reed obeyed, sliding gently onto the bed, his legs handing over the side, his shoulders falling. He didn't know what he had done wrong, but he certainly must've done something. He wouldn't put it past himself.

"Reed. We need to talk." Kurt told him sternly, channeling his inner-dad. Reed cocked an eyebrow but muttered and 'okay' as he glanced down at his feet.  
>Kurt took a deep breath in, suddenly gaining a great appreciation for his own father because he had no idea how to go about discussing this with one of his best friends. The kitten hopped up into Kurt's lap and stretched itself out on its stomach on the expanse of his top leg's thigh. For a split second both boys broke the scene they were putting on and made a collaborative, "awwww", but quickly caught themselves and continued where they had left off.<p>

"Reed...you do understand that sex is a big deal, right? You shouldn't be throwing yourself around like you're not worth anything-because you are. You're worth so much." Kurt began, using his father's words almost verbatim, reaching out to put his hand on top of Reed's. The curly haired boy opened his mouth to speak, but he wasn't quite sure what to say,

"Uh...Thanks?" He replied, unsure why Kurt felt the need to say anything about this subject-he certainly wasn't having sex and he didn't really intend to anytime soon. Reed allowed him to talk anyway because this was just Kurt's way of showing that he cared.

"I mean, I'm just a little confused as to why you would do this...you've only been dating Shane for a little while and you never really struck me as the kind to jump into bed with someone so quick-" This time Reed cut him off,

"Wait, what?" His head shot up and his eyes were blown out big.

"Shane came in earlier and told Blaine and I that he, I mean you guys, that you and he had swapped V cards." Kurt stumbled over his words. Reed's mouth opened slightly and his eyebrows became permanently knit together across his white forehead, "He said what?"

"Well, I mean, he walked in with no shirt on and his pants barely there ranting about how he'd lost 'it' with you." Kurt explained further, sliding his hand off of Reed's and placing it gently on the kitten's back, stroking it carefully. Reed's lips quivered upward and he couldn't help but allow a full blown smile burst onto his face like the first firework in a July 4th sky.

"What? This a big deal, Reed!" He exclaimed, almost hopping up, but refraining for the sake of the peaceful ball of fluff on his  
>lap. Reed snorted and, after trying to regain his composure and looking up into Kurt's face, began to giggle. Kurt began to look like a steaming vegetable and finally Reed gained control of himself. Well, mostly.<p>

"Kurt," (giggle), "Shane and I didn't have sex! We lost," (giggle), "the cat!" It took Kurt a second to understand what he'd said, but when he comprehended it all and began to plug it into his conversation with a half-naked Shane, his face broke, "Ooooh...Right..." There was a moment of silence and then,

"What the hell, how'd you two manage to lose a cat within thirty minutes?" He asked incredulously, he was aware that they were quite...accident prone, but cat sitting wasn't exactly rocket science.

"Well, we were watching her-" He began, only to get cut off, "Her?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow, "Yeah, she's a girl-I'll get to that later. Anyway, we were watching her and playing with her and stuff and then...we started making out and Shane had left the door open just a smidgen and she got out. Not sure how she got in here, though. Crazy little thing, isn't she?" Reed nearly cooed as he patted her on the head. Kurt smiled down at her and nodded in agreement.

"So yeah, we snuck her out and went down to the pet store, bought supplies and junk, and took her to the little vet clinic that's there by the groomers stations. That's how we found at that she's a four month old female white Persian mix and that she doesn't belong to anyone-no micro chip or tattoo to be found." Kurt bit his lip as he continued petting her, rejoicing in the feeling that she was no one's cat, meaning that she could be their cat.

"We were going to buy her a collar and a tag but we didn't want it to make too much noise or anything. Plus, she'll only be here a few more days, so it's no big deal. But yeah, she's totally healthy and more than prepared to live here...for awhile." Reed affirmed, as Shane had gone a little crazy and bought more than enough stuff.

"Well, that's good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to Blaine about how this little misunderstanding with Shane..." Kurt muttered, lifting the kitten off of his leg and passing her to the other boy.

"How are you gonna do that without mentioning the cat?" Reed asked as Kurt was about to exit the room.

"That's a good question. But, if I don't try to explain, he's going to talk to Shane. And I think I'll do a better job of trying to cover this up on the spot than he will." Kurt reasoned. "Yeah...that's probably true." Reed smirked as he considered the things his excitable boyfriend might say.

Kurt debated whether he should wait and talk to Blaine but he knew how much the idea of Shane having sex, particularly so early in a relationship, would keep him up at night. With that he took a deep breath, let it out and exited the room.

* * *

><p>Blaine stirred as he heard a gentle knock on the door. He ran a hand through his un-gelled hair, quickly putting a hat on to conceal his wild mess of dark curls-he didn't like anyone seeing them. He opened the door to see Kurt leaning against the frame casually. "Hey." He smiled, his eyes twinkling from under the brim of his knit cap. Kurt smirked and pulled him in for a brief kiss, during which he tugged on the cap and his lips twitched up in a sweet smile.<p>

"Amused?" Blaine grinned, taking his boyfriend's slender hand in his own and leading him through the threshhold.  
>"Mhmm, very." Kurt grinned, making a quick attempt to steal the cap from his head. Blaine let out a small laugh but defended himself nonetheless, keeping a hand planting the hat to his mess of curls.<p>

"So what's up?" Blaine asked as they sat down in his bed. Kurt took another deep breath, preparing what he was going to say.  
>"Reed and Shane didn't sleep together." He blurted, unintentionally going for the direct approach. "Oh?" Blaine's ears practically perked up, "Did you, like, talk to Reed about it?" He asked, leaning in his seat.<p>

"Yup. I talked to him and it was all a big misunderstanding. See, because we thought 'it' meant, you know, like...his virginity, but actually, it meant..." Kurt fumbled, trying desperately to come up with anything, "Well, it just didn't mean anything. The important thing is that he didn't have sex with anybody. Well, with Reed. But I'm sure not anybody else, either. I don't think he would do that. Shane's a good kid, Blaine." Kurt rambled, literally about to stick his foot in his mouth. Blaine nodded, a confused but accepting look on his face that seemed to say, "uhuuuh..."

The blush began to rise in his cheeks as Kurt waited on bated breath to see if his boyfriend had bought his tale-which, technically, wasn't a lie seeing as Shane _hadn't _slept with Reed. Kurt was only telling the truth, he just...left out a few details here and there. He wasn't lying to his boyfriend. He wasn't being a bad person. But, to Kurt, it sort of felt like it.

Blaine suddenly let out a breath of air, "Well, that's good to get out of my system. I was just...so worried there for a bit. I mean, that kid means the world to me. And to see him just throw himself around like that? It just...makes me sick. And I guess, maybe, I can't wrap my mind around how some people don't view sex the same way I do."

Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow, prompting him to continue, "I mean...I don't see it as just some thing you do when you see someone hot and your blood alcohol level is through the roof. I just... I can't see it as some casual thing and I don't understand how people can view it that way." He stated. It was silent for a little while, then, "So...how do you see it?" Kurt's voice came out soft and innocent with a curious undertone. Blaine bit his lip, attempting to word it all correctly before he spoke it aloud.

"It's...something that you do when you love someone so incredibly much that you want to be with them in every way. You want to be as close to them as you can get and you trust them enough to want to let them break down what you show to the rest of the world and to see you at your most vulnerable state. It's love in it's rawest, most pure form. And it's certainly nothing casual. At least, I mean, that's how I see it..." His voice trailed off and the red rose in his cheeks as he realized how much of himself he'd just shared.

"It's cheesy, I know." He blushed even further when Kurt didn't respond.

"No. It's...poetic and dapper and beautiful. And very much...you." Kurt squeezed his hand, a sign of encouragement. Blaine glanced down at it and smiled inwardly to himself.

"What's that for?" He asked teasingly as he noted the sappy grin. "Nothing. I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you. In fact, I think I just might be the luckiest man on this Earth."Blaine boasted, pulling Kurt onto his lap.

"Hmm.. that's debatable. Seeing as I am the luckiest man on Earth-because I have you, perhaps the most charming man on Earth who wears the shit out of a blazer," Blaine bit his lip and waggled his eyebrows mock-alluringly, causing Kurt to give him a short lived 'death-glare', "And who just told me the most romantic thing I've ever had the pleasure of hearing." Kurt's voice went soft as he turned around on Blaine's lap to face him.

"I only speak the truth." He grinned as he leaned in to plant a sincere kiss, his hand coming up to cup Kurt's jaw and his lips taking Kurt's bottom one between them.

"Do you think we'll ever...you know..." Kurt asked after they'd slowly drifted apart and their eyes had fluttered open. Blaine's face never shifted expressions,

"Whenever you're ready." He responded softly, running his thumb over Kurt's defined cheek bone. Their eyes locked and their half-concealed grins mirrored each other and the moment was perfect until Kurt reached up and tugged the hat off. Blaine fell backward, trying to cover his head with his hands, as Kurt tumbled down on top him, propping himself up on one elbow as the index finger of his other hand held the cap up like a prize. Kurt's smile rivaled that of the Cheshire cat as Blaine accepted his defeat and lowered his hands, revealing a giant, poofy mess of frizz and curls creating the beginnings of an afro.

Before Blaine knew what had hit him, Kurt's mouth was on his- and hard. Blaine, though somewhat surprised, returned the action with equal fervor. Their mouth-on-mouth assault was going at a steady pace and their hands began to wander. Kurt's slowly inched its way up Blaine's side, to his chest, up the side of his face, and into the curly mass of dark hair.

As they continued with their somewhat rough, unabashed open-mouthed kisses, Kurt's hand began to act of its own accord. It would open and extend its fingers out, only to gently clench them in again, somewhat like a scalp massager. And apparently it was having a good effect on Blaine, who let out a soft moan as Kurt hit a spot right where his head hit the back of his neck. Kurt smirked at the reaction and tried it again-eliciting a similar response, though this time Blaine arched his back ever so slightly, causing his hips to lift off the bed, to make contact with Kurt's. Kurt let out a hot breath and clenched onto Blaine's hair even tighter.

They continued this way for awhile longer until they mutually decided that it was getting late and they were both making a little too much noise. Kurt finally found the strength to make his way to the door, with Blaine on his heels. He pulled him back and held him against him,

"That. Was awesome." He whispered into the taller boys ear. Kurt smirked, "Wear your hobbit hair more often and you might just find out that there is plenty more where that came from."He wiggled his way out of Blaine's grasp and turned to face him, giving him a light kiss on the corner of his mouth,

"I resent being called a hobbit." Blaine protested. Kurt patted him on the head teasingly and headed for the door.

"'Night, Blaine. I love you." He said one last time.

"I love you too, Kurt. Even if you did just call me a hobbit." He cracked a small grin as he hugged him goodbye.

* * *

><p>"So. Are we in the clear?" Reed asked anxiously as Kurt returned to the room, which was a surprise because Kurt had assumed the boy would be asleep considering how late it gotten.<p>

"Absolutely. Our little Windsor cat is well under wraps-despite you and Shane's slip up." He raised an accusatory eyebrow. Reed shrugged his shoulders as if to say, "Sorry?"

"Anyway, I came up with a name for her!" Reed exclaimed happily, his arms flailing out animatedly, almost to the point that he was knocked off balanced. Kurt stifled a snort as the ginger boy caught himself.

"And what might that be?" He asked as the kitten in question came pattering toward him. Kurt lifted her up and placed her over his shoulder, like a baby being burped.

"Well, since she came to Windsor house, I was thinking 'Windy'. Like Windsor but kind of modified for a girl. And more modern, because Windsor just makes me think of old Brits in big hats. Well..._and _Kate Middleton, and God knows she's wonderful, but Windy just seemed more fitting for her..." Reed explained.

"Windy, huh?" Kurt wondered aloud. The kitten squirmed and the boy set her down on his bed, "It's a lovely name, Reed." He concluded. The other boy smiled at the praise and rose from his spot on the bed,

"I'm gonna hit the hay, if you don't mind." He yawned, stretching his arms out and pushing his chest forward. "Me too." Kurt agreed, also yawning.

They both glanced down at Windy who let out an identical yawn.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it:) Review please!<strong>

**Have a lovely day/night,**

**~Rhea**


End file.
